Brandy
by makiNico
Summary: En un pequeño puerto, hay una mujer, que sirve wiskey y vino a los marineros, ellos lo saben, ella es una fina dama, sin duda sera una gran esposa y apuesta a que con sus ojos, podria robar a calquier marinero, pero hay un problema, ella se ha enamorado de un hombre que no la ama, un hombre cuya vida, amante y dama... es el mar... basadan en la cancion homonima...


AYE AYE CAPITAN!

Que tal queridos lectores,

hoy les traigo esto que salio de una cancion que escuche hace muuuuchosss años pero que por fin pude plasmar en un FF

:p

antes de que me reclamen, si, si, ya se que les debo "el club" pero hubo un giro, que me orillaro a hacer unos cambios de ultimo momento :/

pero no se preocupen we're working on it!

por ahora les traigo esto que espero les guste :3

repito es algo que tenia en mente pero no sabia como desarrollar,

sin mas... les dejo en paz para que lean :)

YOUSORO!

*nomas para aclarar... Love live! ni Love Live! Sunshine! me pertenecen y bla bla bla, etc, etc, 24 .

:)

* * *

**~~~~~~ BRANDY ~~~~~~**

_**"And there's a girl in this harbor town**_  
_**And she works layin' whiskey down**_  
_**They say, Brandy, fetch another round**_  
_**She serves them whiskey and wine"**_

-bien, a la cama- entro una mujer joven cargando a una niña, a la cual acostó en una pequeña cama

-pero… mamá…- la menor en cuestión, se sento en la cama y observo a su madre

-nada de peros jovencita, mañana tienes escuela- la decía la mujer joven mientras recogia los juguetes de que la menor tenia regados por la habitación

-pero no tengo sueño- cruzo su bracitos y fruncio el seño

-pues aun asi debes dormir pequeña- se acerco a la menor y le dio un beso en su frente- recuerda que el dia es laaaaarrrgo y debes tener mucha energía- se alejo un poco y guardo unos juegues en la caja

-pero mamaaaaa… aun es temprano, ¡MIRA!- señalo un reloj con forma de barco que se movia, el cual marcaba las 8:40 PM-

-¿8:40?, te estas pasando de tu tiempo señorita- la riñó su madre, guardando otros juguetes

-¡pero mamá!, en serio, en serio no tengo sueño- la menor, se acostó en la cama y levanto al cielo brazos y piernas, para después dejarlos caer- es una tortura estar prisionera en esta cama, teniendo tanta energía contenida-

-jajaja- la mujer, no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar a su hija- claro, lo que digas, princesa drama…- _*SQUEWK*-¿_um?- la mujer agacho la mirada, pues un chillido habia llamado su atención

-¿mami?- la llamo un poco preocupada la menor, después de escucharla

La niña se sentó en la cama, observando a su madre, quien ahora estaba sentada en el suelo, observando una figura apachurrable de una morsa bigotona

-¿mami?- la menor se acercó al borde de la cama y estirando sus manitas lo más que pudo, con su dedo índice, pico una de las mejillas de su madre - ¿estás bien?-

La mujer despego su mirada de aquel juguete y fijo su vista en aquellos grandes ojos ambarinos que la observaban fijamente con cierta curiosidad

-Marina…- dijo la mujer- ¿Qué te parece una historia antes de dormir?-

Dicho eso, los ojos de la menor se iluminaron con tal brillo que maravillo a su madre

-¡SIIIIIIIII!- Y sin perder tiempo, la menor se aventó a la cama en la que estaba sentada, se metió entre las sabanas, acomodó su cabeza en la mullida almohada y abrazo un cojín con forma de violín - ¡ESTOY LISTA CAPITANA!-

Su madre solo sonrió y sin soltar aquel juguete se sentó a su lado, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello rosado de la niña

-bien mi pequeña marinera… había una vez…-

...

...

...

-**BRANDY ACTO 1: EL MONSTRUO-**

-¡HEY MUÑECA OTRA POR AQUÍ!-

-AASHHH…- me quejaba para mis adentros- otra vez ese tipo- deje mi charola en la mesa que atendía- Aquí tienen, disfruten su comida-

-muchas gracias señorita- deje los platos y bebidas y me fui a otra mesa

-¡PRECIOSA VAMOS NO ME IGNORES!-

-bienvenidos a Mikan, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles caballeros?- me fui a una mesa completamente diferente

-oh buenas tardes, queremos el menú 1 para mí y… ¿tú que quieres bro?- el hombre de camisa a cuadros le pregunto a su compañero mientras yo tomaba nota

-para mí solo una whiskey- me entrego la carta y sonrió

-enseguida- termine de anotar, tome ambas cartas y…- ¡KYAAAAAAA!-

-¡CON UN CARAJO TE ESTOY HABLANDO PRECIOSA!- aquel hombre me había seguido y me había jalado de la cintura

-¡SUELTEME!- le grite con furia, y de inmediato todos los comensales se pusieron de pie

-¡señor!- escuché exclamar la voz de mi amiga y jefa-por favor suéltela

El hombre se dio la vuelta aun sin soltarme, él era grande, muy grande, con una barba frondosa y brazos toscos, parecía más leñador que marinero, en verdad daba miedo

-¡¿ME VAS A CAGAR EL PALO A MI?!- le grito a mi jefa mientras me jaloneaba- ESTA PERRITA ME AH ESTADO IGNORANDO TODO EL DIA- con súbita fuerza me jalo para pegarme a el

-¡KYAAAA!- puso su desagradable cara en mi cabeza y el muy… arghh… olio mi cabello

-y yo tanto que la eh deseado…-

-¡señor déjela! Y le pediré amablemente que se retire-

-hmmm…- el hombre gruño- y con su mano libre, se levando un poco la camisa revelando un arma…- y… ¿si no quiero?-

-Chi… Chika-chan…- estaba completamente nerviosa… ¿Qué estaba pasando?... ¿Por qué a mí?...

-yo…- ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?, ¿alguien?... por favor….

-si… eso pens…-

-la señorita dejo que la soltaras- de entre todos, se escuchó una fuerte y ronca voz

-¡¿EH?!- dijo aquel desagradable hombre - ¿Quién se quiere meter conmigo?- todos se quedaron en silencio

-ya bájale de hueves y lárgate- todos enmudecieron… yo podía sentir el sudor frio recorriendo mi frente…

-¡¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?!- comenzó a moverse como loco, buscando al dueño de aquella voz…

-aahhh… como hay gente patética- el bruto comenzó a avanzar arrastrándome con el… pro favor… ayúdenme…

Hasta que… en una mesa, en la esquina… había un hombre, tenía una larga cabellera azul, estaba sentado, tomando un café…

-te crees muy listo, ¡JE!... mira esa cabello, princesita…-

El hombre del café, soplo su taza, le dio un trajo y – sabe…- esa voz… acaso…- más vale maña que fuerza…- sonrió de lado- idiota…-

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DIJISTE?!-

*CLICK*

Ese ruido… ¡OH NO!... ¡ALGUIEN CORTO CARTUCHO!

-entonces…- hablo otra voz… y esta era… ¡ERA LA PRIMERA! - la cosa es así… la sueltas… te vas… y no regresas… nunca- mientras la otra voz… hablaba, el primer hombre seguía bebiendo café… y el bruto… no se movía….

\- y si no… ¿Qué?...- dijo retador…

-hm… pues… los peces tiene hambre- dijo serio

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-yo no puedo, pero ellos si-

-¡POLICIA DE NUMAZU MANOS ARRIBA!- de pronto los policías entraron los oficiales del puerto y todos apuntaron al bruto -¡SUELTE A LA CHICA AHORA!-

-ggrrrr…-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- De un empujo me arrojo al suelo

-¡RIKO-CHAN!- mi amiga corrió hasta mí y me abrazo

-chi… ¡Chika-chan!- me aferre a ella y me puse a llorar en ese instante…

…

…

…

…

-¡wow!- exclamo la niña- increíble

-¿verdad que lo fue?- dijo su madre sonriente

-ese tipo se escucha que era rudo, el héroe-

-y sí que lo era, uno muy rudo, el más rudo de los rudos, pero…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- también tenía su lado amable

-y… y… y… el tipo de la coleta, ¡que nervios de acero!, quedarse quieto tomando café, ¡es otra onda!-

-¿verdad?- ella sonrió y después miro el reloj- ¡Dioses! Ya es hora de dormir jovencita

-pero mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-nada de peros-

-cuéntame mas de la historia, no puede terminar así… ¿o si termina así?-

-jaja…- la señora sonrió- ¿si te la cuento dormirás?-

-te lo prometo, con mis dedos- la niña, saco su dedo meñique y lo entrelazo con el de su madre

-bien… por el meñique…- le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó en la cama de su hija…- pues… después de eso…-

…

…

…

-**BRANDY ACTO 2: PRIMER CONTACTO**-

-toma Riko-chan bebe esto- me encontraba sentada en la barra del lugar, con una manta cubriéndome

-gra... gracias Chika-chan…- ella, mi amiga y jefa, Chika Takami, una chica amable, energética y muy muy loca, nos conocimos cuando me mude aquí, yo bueno… era la chica nerda, asocial y eso, pero Chika-chan y su energía, bueno… son algo de cuidado, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigas y bueno… de un día para otro, fui arrastrada a trabajar en el lugar, pero es temporal, solo hasta tener dinero para mi piano y empezar a dar clases como maestra de música… a… algún día… algún día…

-cielos, nada como esto había pasado antes ¿eh?- se recargo en la barra, pero del otro lado

-te dije que debías contratar un guardia de seguridad- trate de dejar el comentario suave, para que no sonara como reclamo

-si… quizá-

-oh…- entro otra femenina voz- deberías hacer una limpia al lugar, tantos marineros maldecidos por los demonios del mar, infestan este lugar de energías negativas-

-Yo-chan… no ayudas…- dijo Chika-chan sonriente a Yoshiko-chan un… intento de bruja o algo así…

-¿ya terminaste de lavar los platos Calipso?- le dije con sarcasmo

-¡CALYPSO ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESA?!- ah… ¿es en serio?- además es Yoshiko… ¡NO YOHANE! ¡ARRRRGGG!- se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina- una que quiere ayudar y no la dejan…- refuruñando… pero así es ella…

-hahaha, que bueno que la contratamos, si no estaríamos serias todo el tiempo- sonrió Chika-chan, para después fijar su vista en mi- ¿mejor?-

-a… algo… sigo asustada-

-te entiendo…- el silencio callo sobre nosotras…

Y en ese… silencio… tranquilo… el recuerdo del joven de cabellera azul y de aquel que corto el cartucho al cual no vi… llego a mi mente…

-o… oye Chika-chan…-

-dime…- ella estaba limpiando la barra

-los tipos de hace rato… ellos…-

-hmmm.- dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí

-yo… nunca… bueno…-

-¿nunca los habías visto?- asentí con la cabeza – cierto… eres nueva en esto… sonrió con nostalgia- espera…

-¿nueva?, Chika-chan llevo 3 años trabajando contigo y 2 de conocernos, ¿Cómo me dices nueva?-

-bueno la verdad es que ellos…-

-¡SON ESPIRITUS DEL MAR!-

-¡YOSHIKO!- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-está bien, está bien… volveré a los platos, me dicen vuele a los platos y vuelvo a los platos, soy una lava platas feliz…-

-ejem… como te decía, ellos no vienen seguido-

-oh… van a la competencia… pues que suerte que estuvieron…-

-no me refería a eso…- me interrumpió- ellos… no suelen estar mucho en tierra, de hecho, si los eh visto 2 veces desde que tengo el "Mikan"-

-oh…- dije bajo y el silencio regreso… hasta que de nueva cuenta, lo rompí- me gustaría agradecerles…- comencé a jugar con mi taza…

-pues podrías, mira, ahí están- de nuevo… Yoshiko había salido de la cocina y ahora señalaba a fuera del "Mikan"-

-¿eh?- ambas, Chika-chan y yo volteamos al punto donde Yo-chan señalaba

Y en efecto… ahí estaban, bueno… supuse que eran ellos, porque estaban de espalda y uno de ellos tenía esa singular cola de caballo azul, el otro tenía un gorro y una gabardina cubriéndolo, así que no lo distinguí y el tercero tenía el cabello a ¾ y abrazaba a una joven pelirroja que se veía… mucho menor que el…

-digo…- *scrh scrh* - si quieres dar las gracias-*scrh scrh*- deberías ir ahora- *scrh scrh*

-¿Quién diablos hace ese sonido?- ambas giramos a ver a Yo-chan, quien sostenía una cacerola y la limpiaba- Yo-chan…-

-¡¿que?! Me dijeron que limpiara los trastes y eso hago… pero ¡nunca me pierdo el chisme!-

-¡YO-CHAN!-

-ok, ok… me voy… pero deberías ir… si de verdad quieres dar las-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- le grite completamente sonrojada

-las gracias, Riri, las gracias… Demonios, que mal pensada, no, no, no, una sucia-

-¡YA LARGATE!- le arroje una servilleta –ahhh…- suspire… y nos quedamos en silencio

-deberías ir…- ahora fue Chika-chan- digo… seria lo correcto…- termino de hablar y continuo limpiando la barra…

-yo…- volví mi vista a los 3 tipos y ahora había llegado otra joven, una de cabello castaño y ¡WOW DIOSES! ¿SON DE VERDAD?... ejem… bueno… cabello castaño… - supongo que si…- tome mi taza y di el ultimo sorbo… a darle…-

Armada de valor y voluntad, salí del establecimiento…

-¡INCREIBLE ZURA!- exclamaba la castaña observando un objeto

-qué bueno que te guste, tardamos mucho escogiéndolo- ahora el joven de cabellera azulada hablaba que por cierto… de cerca era muy alto…

-en espacial Dia…- esa voz…- estaba tipo… "que le gustara a mi hermosa Maru"- era el…

-¡CALLENSE IDIOTAS!- ahora el tercero

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA!- el más alto le dio un manotazo en la espalda a su amigo -¡HAHAHAHAHHA! NO TE PONGAS ROJO DIA, ES GRACIOSO, PORQUE TE PASA A TI HAHAHAHAHA-

-Hi Darling!- una nueva chillona voz llego, al mismo tiempo que el joven alto se quedaba… como decirlo…

-vaya… parece que alguien se quedó frio del susto… no… Kanan…- ahora era el turno del de cabellera negra de burlarse

-yo… yo… ho… ho…-

-no te estabas burlando de Dia-san otra vez, o si ¿Dar-ling?-

-¡¿Quién YO?! Me ofende muchísimo que pienses eso de mí, porque…-

-Wait!- exclamo…- apártense…- y de pronto todos se apartaron… uno a uno se fueron girando… el alto… pues… era alto, de finos rasgos, y de avivadas pupilas purpura… el otro, un poco más bajo que el anterior, cabello negro corto y fuertes y penetrantes ojos verdes… y al final… le dueño de aquella voz que inicio mi salvamento… era más bajo que todos, su mirada se veía cansada, y sus ojos azules… algo… opacos… su cabello, el que sobresalía del gorro era plateado, gris… mejor dicho- Hi Girl, did you miss something?- me pregunto la joven rubia que ahora estaba frente a mí, en un perfecto ingles

-yo… ah…-

-yo te conozco- dijo el joven de ojos purpura- eres la chica que salvamos, es la chica que salvamos- me señalo

-lo sabes Einstein, gracias…- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de cabellera negra

-¡HERMANO!/ ¡DIA-ZURA!- ambas chicas le dieron un golpe en el hombro

-¡OUCH!-

-no seas grosero con Kanan-zura…- la joven castaña lo reñía…

-ahg… está bien, está bien… Lo siento-

-¡JA! Te traen bien en cintura eh bro- se burlaba… como… ¿Kanan?-

-yeah... as you say…- ahora la rubia lo veía con mirada acusadora…-

-ah… este… y…- el joven obviamente se puso nervioso… y luego fijo su vista en mi- que… ¿Qué te trae con nosotros?-

-¡oh! Eso… yo solo… quería…-

-¿agradecernos?- esa voz…

-yo… si…- hice una reverencia- gracias… de verdad… yo…-

-no es nada…- ¿Por qué simplemente escucharlo me pone nerviosa?

-¡ZURA!- un grito se escucho

-¿Maru?, ¿Qué pasa?- el joven pelinegro se acercó a la chica… Maru, muy preocupado

-ya es tarde zura, ¡perderemos la reservación zura!-

-¡¿queeeeeeeee?!- gritaron al unísono todos

-¡NO PODEMOS PERDER LA RECERVACION ZURA!-

-bien, bien, pues… vámonos- dijo Kanan- bueno… con su permiso señorita y Matsuura Kanan- estrecho mi mano y se fue

-no fue nada, por cierto, Kurosawa Diagon- hizo lo mismo que el anterior y se fue, siendo arrastrado por las que parecían su hermana y novia… creo-zura, digo… creo

-la próxima vez…- ahora era el…- evite meterse en problemas…- pero… no estrecho mi mano, al contrario, con su mano hizo una especia de saludo militar- con su permiso…- se dio la vuelta y se fue… ¿por qué?... ¿qué es esto?…

Los vi irse a la distancia… ya no estaban cerca, pero… mi corazón latía muy fuerte… tanto que… -¡¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?!...- ¡¿Por qué grite eso?!

El hombre detuvo su caminar y volteo a verme…- You… Watanabe You…- y se fue…

…

…

…

-así que ya sabe su *bostezo* nombre-

-así es… You Watanabe, era el nombre de aquel marinero que ayudo a salvarla o bueno, que la salvo…-

-y ¿Qué paso después mami? *bostezo* ¿Cómo acaba la historia?-

-me dijiste que te dormirías, lo prometiste-

-ya se… *bostezo* pero no dije *bostezo* cuando…-

-pequeña traviesa- la mujer movió un mechón de cabello de la frente de su pequeña y la abrazo- bueno… después…

...

…

…

-**BRANDY ACTO 3: UNO PARA TODOS…**-

-aquí tiene, disfrute su comida- le entregaba su plato a un comensal… En "Mikan" la mayoría de los clientes, por no decir que todos, son hombres del mar, ¿por qué? Bueno, estamos ubicados en un puerto, y todos vienen a Numazu, ya sea porque es una parada hasta su destino o están transportando algún producto mercantil

-muchas gracias Riko-san- algunos de ellos, han estado en el negocio por años y desde que conocieron a "Mikan" han venido a comer aquí, por ello, algunos marineros, ya nos conocen- delicioso como siempre-

-muchas gracias señor Takiya-

-sin duda, el día que te cases serás una gran esposa-

-hahaha… no bromee así señor Takiya- ambos reímos- bueno, lo dejo disfrutar su desayuno, buen provecho-

-claro Riko-chan… gracias…-

Volví a la barra con una sonrisa, pero algo… algo me inquietaba, disimuladamente voltee a ver una de las mesas del fondo y ahí estaban ellos tres… estaban serios, Kanan y You estaban en el mismo lado, viendo de frente a Diagon… ¿algo había pasado?

-deberías ir a ver-

-¡WOOOAAA YO-CHAN!- ¿Cómo diablos hace eso?- debes dejar de aparecer de la nada- le reclame

-¿de la nada?, trabajo aquí genio- suspiro- pero en fin, deberías ir a ver, se ven tensos-

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué debería?- le pregunte- bueno, porque número 1, es tu trabajo y dos, con la cabeza señaló 3 tazas, ya ordenaron, Chika tomo la orden, pero salió a comprar algo, así que… ve, ándale ushcale-

-bien, lo hare- puse las cosas en mi charola- aunque parece que solo trabajamos nosotras 3 aquí…-

A pasos lentos, pero seguros, me acerque a ellos y… a pesar de que no quería ser… metiche, alcance a escuchar un poco de su conversación…

-así que… ¿es todo?- comento You

-yo… lo lamento chicos… de verdad…-

-bueno, debo admitir que me ha caído de sorpresa- dijo Kanan cruzando los brazos - ¿Qué opinas You?-

-yo…-

-buenos días chicos- los interrumpí- les traigo su pedido- deje la charola con las bebidas en la mesa- ¿Whiskey solo?- pregunte

-para mí- lo tomo Kanan- gracias

-¿en las rocas?-

-mío- lo tomo como Diagon-san- muchas gracias Riko-san-

-y… jugo de naranja…-

-es para mí, gracias- sin más lo tomo… You…kun…

-bueno, ah… si se les ofrece algo más…-

-no gra…-

-Si…- interrumpió You-kun a Diagon-san- tráenos un Ron, el mejor Ron que tengas-

-¿eh?- ambos lo miraron- oye You, no creo que sea…-

-¡que lo traigan eh dicho!- golpeo la mesa, provocando que los demás clientes voltearan a ver en nuestra dirección- es una celebración ¿no?- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro…- de todos modos… no todos los días se casa mi Ingeniero de Maquinas-

-yo… Capitán…- en ese momento pude notar como los ojos de Diagon-san se cristalizaban… ahora lo entendía… el…-gracias…- los dejaba…

…

…

…

No paso mucho tiempo para el "Mikan" en específico aquella mesa donde solo había tres hombres se llenara de alegría y regocijo y por ende nos dieran más trabajo, de un momento a otro, llegaron otras 3 personas, las chicas que los acompañan la otra noche, Ruby Kurosawa, hermana menor de Diagon, Hanamaru "Maru" Kunikida, prometida de Diagon y mejor amiga de Ruby y Mari la loca O'hara, heredera de la cadena de hoteles homónima y "novia" de Kanan.

Las horas pasaron, entre tragos, juegos y bromas, a pesar de que eran ruidosos, los demás clientes parecían no estar molestos, en ese momento comprobé algo que Yo-chan me dijo hacía tiempo, "la gente del mar, habla un mismo idioma, diferente al nuestro, entre ellos se entienden".

Pronto callo la noche sobre nosotros, pero a ellos no se les veían ganas de irse, cosa que confirme, cuando Chika-chan nos informó a Yo-chan y a mí, que nos quedaríamos a atenderlos, que O'hara había pagado para tener el "Mikan" abierto solo para ellos.

La noche fue muy animada, tanto que de un momento a otro, nosotras 3 ya estábamos conviviendo con aquellas 6 personas

-Y entonces Dia salto de la proa, porque pensaba que… pfff… hahahaha… pensaba que Kanan… pfff… hahahahaha… ¡PENSABA QUE KANAN HABIA CAIDO AL AGUA! ¡¿PUEDEN CREERLO?!-

-ya, ya… no me avergüences delante de Maru- Dia-san paso su mano por la cintura de Maru y la atrajo a el

-hahaha- rio ella- no te preocupes zura- le acaricio la mejilla- me gustan tus historias del mar zura-

-owww… eres mi ángel Maru- sin decir agua va, Dia-san planto tremendo beso a Maru delante de nosotros

-¡auuu auuu!- y el bullicio de los chicos incremento

-well… Dia is so daring when he is with Maru-

\- ¡DEJEN ALGO PARA LA NOCHE DE BODAS!-

-uno aquí de pobre y ellos comiendo carne-

-ya, ya envidiosos- Dia-san se separó de Maru pero manteniendo su sonrisa aun

-jajajaj-

-hahahahaha-

Todos rieron unos minutos… hasta el silencio reino y todos comenzaron a ver sus vasos

-yo… los voy a extrañar chicos…- hablo Dia-san, soltando a Maru y poniendo su mano en el centro de la mesa

-y nosotros a ti Bro- Kanan puso su mano sobre la Dia-san

-siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros- finalmente You-kun puso su mano sobre la de Dia-san

-gracias chicos…-

Nadie decía nada, este era su momento…

-¡SI EL VEINTO RUJE!- grito de la nada You-kun, sacándonos un susto a todos

-¡NOS FORTALECEMOS!- respondieron Kanan-san y Dia-san

-¡SI EL MAR NOS EMPUJA!-

-¡NOS FORTALECEMOS!-

-¡SI NOS DICEN QUE NO PODEMOS!-

-¡NOS FORTALECEMOS!-

-¡POR QUE ¿QUE SOMOS?!-

-¡MARINEROS!-

-¡¿COMO NOS LLAMAMOS?!-

-¡LOS PECES DEL INFIERNO!-

El silencio volvió a caer y ellos separaron sus manos

-iré a fumar un rato- You-kun se puso de pie y se fue, dejándonos a todos

-si bueno... let's continue the party!- grito O'hara volviendo al antiguo estado de fiesta… pero… había algo que me inquietaba…

…

…

You…

…

…

-deberías ir-

-¡PUTA MADRE!- grite del susto - ¡YO-CHAN!-

-solo digo, solo digo…- después de eso, se fue

Me quede pensando unos segundos, ¿debería ir?, ¿con que motivo?, apenas y nos hemos dirigido 1500 palabras, eso no es mucho ¿o sí?, ¿Qué debería hacer?...

-El capitán es una persona muy emocional, ¿sabías?- de inmediato voltee a ver al dueño de esa voz

-Matsuura-san-

-esta no es la primera vez que se despide de un miembro de la tripulación- suspiro- pero es la primera que se despide de un amigo cercano- volvió a suspirar- nos criamos juntos, casi como hermanos, la mayor parte del tiempo vivía conmigo, su madre trabajaba y su padre era un hombre del mar, igual que el mío o el de Dia- volví mi vista al frente

-¿estará bien?- pregunte con un dejo de preocupación

-él se levantara, no importa que tan duro lo golpee la vida, él se pondrá de pie, siempre lo hace, siempre lo ha hecho, como un campeón- puso su mano en mi hombro, cosa que hizo que lo volteara a ver una vez más- como todo un capitán- me sonrió

Después de eso me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y volvió con los demás- sabes algo…- se detuvo- deberías ir, a nadie le gusta estar solo en momentos difíciles, no importa que tan fuerte seas…-

Trague pesado y pensé… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, con eso en mente… lo seguí… lo seguí hasta la esquina del loca, debajo de un faro, ahí estaba el, de pie, con un cigarrillo en humeante en la mano…

-seguir a las personas es de mala educación- dijo el, si siquiera mirarme

-y… yo…- soplo el humo- lo siento- agache mi mirada

-está bien- volvió a tomar de su cigarrillo- a veces me gusta estar solo, para pensar-

-adentro esta una fiesta muy intensa- trate de sonar calmada

-lo sé- respondió secamente, tomando el último suspiro a su cigarrillo, para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo- deberías estar adentro, con ellos-

-creo que tú también- respondí sin pensar mucho… cosa que me provoco algo de pen…- yo… lo siento, hable sin pensar y…-

-tienes razón…- se acercó a mí-¿quieres caminar?- dijo al pasar a mi lado, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino… sin duda su actitud era muy reacia, digna de un capitán. Yo no le respondí, simplemente lo seguí… seguí sus pasos sin rumbo aparente, simplemente a su lado… acompañándolo a estar solo.

Así anduvimos por varias cuadras, en un silencio tortuoso, donde el frio de la noche, era incluso más cálido- sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano- dijo terminando con la fría atmosfera

-yo… supongo que es normal, digo… la gente se casa todo el tiempo…- iba bajando mi tono de voz

-tienes razón, es solo que… no pensaba que sería tan pronto- llegamos hasta una banca que deba vista al océano, en realidad a pesar de ser noche, había muchas personas cerca, varias parejas tomándose fotos con el mar nocturno de fondo, sin duda noches felices para ellos, pero no para el capitán Watanabe, no para el hombre cabellera gris y ojos azules, azules como el mar mismo…- aun tenia tantos planes para el equipo, tantos lugares que ver, tantas aventuras que vivir y ahora… Dia-san… se va, o bueno… se queda…- rio cabizbajo

-yo…- por instinto… supongo… tome su mano- no deberías estar triste, es decir, Dia-san es uno de tus mejores amigos y ahora encontró el amor de su vida y están a punto de unir sus vidas, eso es motivo de alegría- le dije apretando más su mano- imagínate cuando tu encuentre el amor de vida, ¿Cómo crees que se pondría tu tripulación? –

-¡JA!- rio fuerte- yo ya la encontré- por alguna extraña razón… esas palabras, me provocaron una fuerte punzada en el pecho- el mar…- dijo bajo- mi vida, mi amante, mi dama es el mar…- sonrió

-tu vida… tu amante… tu dama… pero… ¿tu amor?- pregunte sin soltar su mano

-yo…- el agacho el rostro- siempre que el mar me llame, volveré a sus brazos, no importa que, las olas siempre me mecerán para dormir, el sonido del mar es la melodía con la que despierto y duermo, y su fio abrazo… es la sabana que me cubre en mis solitarias noches…-

-You-kun…- por un momento… sentía que en sus palabras, describía a una mujer, a alguien a quien amaba demasiado… el describía a la razón de su vida… el mar…

…

…

…

-¿cariño?- la mujer, retiro unos mechones del rosado cabello de su hija de su rostro, solo para notar que la pequeña dormía plácidamente- supongo que es hora de irme- ella simplemente sonrió y dejo aquel muñeco en brazos de su pequeña, beso su frente, encendió la luz de noche y dejo a la menor en los brazos del sueño- descansa mi niña-

La mujer bajo hasta la cocina, donde encontró que aun no había lavado los platos de la cena, uno grande y uno pequeño, el suyo y el de su hija… solo eran ellas… una madre y su hija…

…

…

…

-**BRANDY ACTO 4: POR SIEMPRE TU AMISTAD**-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritaron todos al saber la noticia… bueno… con todos me refiero a You-kun y a Kanan-san

-pero… pero… ¿Cómo fue?- Kanan-san estaba petrificado, no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente se había quedado ahí, parado, sin expresión… simplemente… estaba ahí…

-¿Cómo que como?, you silly dolphin- O'hara se acercó a él mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija- when mommy and daddy loves so much… well…-

-¡YA SE COMO PASO!- grito Kanan-san alterado por la respuesta de Mari-san- es solo que… no… no me lo esperaba, digo… ¿cómo?... es… ahhh….-

-sí, sé que te puede parecer increíble, es decir, se han ido un largo tiempo- Argumento Dia-san, quien ahora ya no usaba sus viejas ropas de marinero, no, ahora llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones vaqueros, muy formal el – pero Kanan-san, bro, ten por seguro que esto es real, digo, solo mírala- la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Mari-san, una hermosa niña rubia de ojos purpura y un muy, pero muy característico mecho azul en su cabello miraba al hombre de cabello azul y barba larga con mucha curiosidad

-pues… el parecido es increíble-

-¡papa!- grito la menor, para susto de Kanan-san

-woooahhhh- grito el mencionado

-supongo que si nos perdimos de mucho…- por fin hablaba You-kun, teniendo los brazos cruzados… y era cierto, desde la vez que estuvieron aquí, cuando Dia-san… dejo la tripulación, ellos habían vuelto solo 3 veces, y en ese tiempo, pues pasaron cosas… muchas cosas…

Por ejemplo, Dia-san y Maru-san tuvieron su primera hija, Ayumi, Ruby-chan, encontró un novio, luego terminaron, luego encontró otro y luego terminaron y al final encontró otro y terminaron, pero ahora ella trabaja en "Mikan" como cajera, razón por la cual, casi todos los días vemos a Dia-san y familia, y bueno… en una de esas "venidas" Mari O'hara pues… quedo embarazada de Kanan-san y de eso… nació la pequeña Fumiko, Fumiko… Matsuura… y bueno…

Entre esas visitas que ellos hicieron, lentamente me volví más cercana a You-kun, algo así como su mejor amiga, una confidente con la cual él podía hablar sobre sus aventuras en el mar, ¿Por qué yo?, bueno, el no tenían a nadie más… ya no…

En el primer regreso, se encontró con que su madre había enfermado… al menos pudo verla una última vez… debo admitir que después de eso, me preocupe mucho, pensé que ya no volvería, porque el mismo lo dijo "NO TENGO MOTIVOS PARA VOLVER"… una gran sorpresa me lleve cuando año y medio más tarde volvió Kanan-san y con el You-kun, pero su rostro… era diferente… era triste…

El tiempo y… el mar, supongo, se encargaron de reparar su roto corazón… el roto corazón del capitán de los peces del infierno… el capitán Watanabe…

-Entonces… Fumiko… ¿Matsuura?- pregunto Kanan-san

-¡OBVIO QUE MATSUURA TARADO!- Mari-san le dio un zape y la pequeña Fumiko también le dio uno, pero ella porque le pareció divertido

-hahahahaha- todos reímos, todos menos una persona… You-kun…

…

…

…

Los días pasaron, ahora se quedarían por dos semanas, dos largas semanas, en las que le "Mikan" se llenaba de alegría cuando Fumiko y Ayumi jugaban y rayaban las hojas que, a petición de Ruby-chan, Chika-chan decidió poner para los pequeños que llegasen a visitar el "Mikan" y vaya que fue una buena inversión, ahora ya no parecía tanto un lugar para marineros ebrios, ya parecía restaurant familiar, y eso era bueno para el negocio.

Todo iba bien, hasta aquella noche… una noche… de sentimientos encontrados… una noche de saladas lagrimas…

-¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!- se escuchó un fuerte golpe que retumbo en todo el lugar -¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!- era la ruda voz de Kanan-san

-baja la voz Kanan, hay clientes presentes…- la misma mesa, la misma mesa donde ellos comen y desayunan cuando vienen al puerto, el mismo lugar donde Dia-san tomo las velas de su propio navío, ahora era testigo de un nuevo bote que estaba por zarpar…

-es que no puedes hacerme esto, ¡no es justo!-

-puede que no seas justo, pero es lo correcto- en esa mesa, de nuevo, estaban los 3 amigos, los tres hombres del mar, Kanan, Dia y su capitán…

-Kanan-san… entiende, esta decisión la tomamos porque es lo mejor- dijo Dia-san

-¿tomamos?- dijo con cinismo- ¿con que derecho lo dices tú?- señalo a Dia-san- tu nos abandonaste-

-Kanan-san, te recomiendo que midas tus palabras- Dia-san también levanto la voz

-ambos, quietos, Kanan-san la decisión está tomada-

-pero…-

-¡YO SOY TU CAPITAN Y ME DEBES RESPETO!- uso su voz autoritaria- no lo olvides…-

-yo…- Kanan-san simplemente apretó los puños…- es solo que… yo… no sé qué hacer…- llevo sus manos a su rostro…- ya me eh perdido mucho, ¿Cómo entrare en su vida ahora?-

-eres su padre Kanan-san, Bro, no estas solo- Dia-san se sentó al lado de su amigo y palmeo su espalda- lo harás bien…-

-serás un gran padre Kanan, serás un gran padre…-

Esa noche los peces del infierno perdieron a otro integrante de su trinidad, esa noche… el capitán You Watanabe… despidió a Matsuura Kanan…

Esa noche… de nueva cuenta You Watanabe salió del "Mikan" a fumar un cigarrillo, esa noche… lo volví a seguir…

-¿no te había dicho que seguir a las personas es de mala educación?-

-sí, un par de veces- sonreí

-¿quieres caminar?- me volvió a preguntar, igual que la primera vez, hace algunos años…

-seguro…-

Volvimos a caminar con el mismo rumbo, aquella banca frente al mirador, pero esta vez, algo fue diferente… esta vez no hubo historias de mar, esta vez, hubo algo más…

-toma, es para ti- You-kun me extendió un muñeco con forma de morsa bigotona- se llama uchichi, o eso me dijeron-

Yo lo tome con sorpresa, You-kun nunca me había regalado nada, de hecho, él no era muy expresivo-yo… esto es muy…-

-¿raro?, lo sé- miro al frente

-¡LINDO!, iba a decir lindo- mentira si iba a decir raro- es muy coquetón el muñequito, gracias- le sonreí

-Yo…- entrelazo sus dedos- casi nunca vi a mi padre…-suspiro con pesadez- no quiero que eso le pase a Fumiko, no cuando en mis manos está la posibilidad de evitarlo-

Puse mis manos sobre las de el- Kanan-san será un buen padre, ya lo veras- le sonreí- el cambio su vista hacia mí y… en ese momento… pude sentir como si el tiempo se detuviera, en un lapso donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron… azul y ámbar, mar y tierra… el solitario hombre de mar y la solitaria chica de tierra…

Esa noche, cruzamos la línea de la amistad, de la confidencia y de todo lo demás, esa noche, el capitán Watanabe ahogo sus penas y su dolor en mis labios, así como yo apague él fue de mi soledad en el mar, de su pasión desenfrenada…

Esa noche me entregué a un hombre que no me amaba más de lo que ama al mar, esa noche… le di todo a un hombre que yo… confirme que amaba… aunque el a mí no…

...

…

-Entonces… ¿es el adiós?- todos estábamos en el muelle, el carguero de los peces del infierno estaba por zarpar

-es un hasta luego chicos…-

-creo que es nuestro momento de retirarnos- Mari-san, me tomo del hombro y me jalo junto a las demás

-los hombres son complicados- se quejó Yo-chan al ver como los tres grandes amigos se despedían

-nunca entenderé a mi hermano- ahora hablaba Ruby-chan

-ya, ya, ellos simplemente tienen mucho que asimilar zura-

-tu siempre tan comprensiva Maru-san- Chika-chan le hacía un cumplido a Maru-san

-pues que erabas de la mujer de mía Dia-chii-

-tu… ¿Dia-chii?... ¿zura?- pude jurar que tanto Maru-san como Ayumi-san inflaron las mejillas

-¡OH DEAR! Son tan celositas…-

-¡Tía Mali Zula!-

-Riko-chan, ¿estás bien?- se acercó Chika-chan a mi

-yo… claro…- dije sin despegar mi vista de aquellos tres…

-sabes… deberías decírselo… quizá… no vuelva- tras esas palabras el dolor de mi pecho se hizo más fuerte… Chika-chan tenía razón… su madre se había ido, sus amigos lo había dejado, él no me amaba… no tenía motivos para volver… y el mar, su eterna amante… lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

Lo vi despedirse de ellos, lo vi, subir al barco, lo vi decirnos adiós, lo vi desaparecer en el interior del navío, lo vi irse del puerto, lo vi… ser arrebatado de mi lado por el mar…

Lo vi déjame,

Lo vi llorar al irse de sus amigos,

Lo vi sonreír… porque volvía junto su eterno amor… el mar…

…

…

…

…

…

*_RIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_*

-Diga-

-¿Sakurauchi-sensei?-

-sí, ella habla-

-oh, mucho gusto, soy Kazuno-sensei, la maestra de Suki- ahí no….

-ah…- suspire- ¿dígame?- pregunte algo preocupada

-vera… Suki-san tuvo… bueno…-

-claro… voy para allá…- Sin decir nada más… me despedí de mis alumnos, pidiéndoles una disculpa, porque tenía que dejarlos.

Salí del instituto y subí a mi auto, los años habían pasado, desde la última vez que lo vimos, años en los cuales el "Mikan" ahora era un restaurante mucho más grande, sin duda Chika-chan lo estaba haciendo bien, años en los que Dia-san y Maru-san le dieron la bienvenida al pequeño Daiki, y Kanan-san y Mari-san a la pequeña Erina, años en los que… le fruto de mi amor no correspondido… me había sacado muchas canas verdes… mi pequeña Suki…

…

…

..

.

-**BRANDY CAPITULO FINAL: MI FAMILIA**-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Suki?- le preguntaba a mi pequeña mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela de ella

-ellos me molestaban…-

-Suki…- me puse frente a ella y la mire- ¿Suki?, ¿Qué ocurrió hija?- ella evitaba mi mirada –Suki…-

-ellos… ellos fueron malos conmigo- pude notar como con su manita, apretaba fuerte aquella morsa de juguete, aquel uchichi que… el… me había obsequiado

-¿Qué ocurrió?- con mi mano, tome su mentón y la hice mirarme-hija, solo somos nosotras, si no confiamos en nosotras, ¿Qué haremos?- sus pequeños ojos se pusieron cristalinos y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar

-ellos dijeron que no tenía papá-

-Suki…- en mi garganta se formó un nudo, uno muy grande… y mi corazón se apretó con mucha fuerza, y más al ver sus lágrimas caer al suelo

-¡SI TENGO PAPA, ¿VERDAD?!, ¡SI TENGO PAPA!-

-Suki… yo…-

-¡EL VA A VENIR!, ¡VOLVERA!-

-Suki… hija… yo…- quería decirle, quería confesarle que el hombre de las historias… quería decirle que su padre… - yo…-

-El… vendrá… lo hará… ¿verdad mami?...-

No pude decirle, no pude hacerlo… solo pude abrazarla, y pegarla fuerte a mi pecho…

-Él es un hombre grandioso Suki… él es un hombre del mar…-

-volverá… yo lo se…- decía ella con su voz cortada…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura hija?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello…

-el mar me lo dijo…- susurro…- el mar…-

Sus palabras… fueron como una navaja en mi corazón… el mar… no solo se había llevado al hombre que amaba… también quiera quitarme a mi hija… mi Suki…

-hija…- me separe un poco de ella- ¿te parece si vamos por una malteada al Mikan?-

…

…

…

-¡Ahoy Capitana!-

-hola tía Chika-

-woa… ¿Por qué la cara larga?- pregunto Ruby-chan

-¿problemas en la escuela mi Little demon?- ahora era Yo-chan

-se peleó con unos niños- las interrumpí

-tan violenta como la madre ¿eh?- esa voz…

-¿Dia-san?- pregunte al verlo- que milagro verte por aquí, ¿Cómo está la familia?-

-ellos están bien, es solo que, quería darme un tiempo a solas- sonrió

-dos hijos ya son algo difícil, eh padre del año- esa otra voz…

-¡Tío Kanan!-

-¡HEY!, ¿Por qué el si es el Tío Kanan y yo no el Tío Dia?-

-jajajajaja- todos reímos

-es bueno verlos otra vez juntos- sonreí con nostalgia

-de hecho, eres tú la que se ausenta- argumento Kanan-san

-así es, Dia-san está aquí todos los días, es decir, aun no deja su faceta de padre/hermano sobreprotector con Ruby-chan-

-¡TAKAMI-SAN!-

-es cierto hermano, ya no soy una niña y lo sabes-

-¡LA LA LA LA LA NO OIGO NO OIGO!-

-jajajajajaja- Kanan-se rio a carcajadas

-por cierto, linda barba Kanan-san- le dije burlándome de su barba de hombre malboro

-¡VERDAD! A que me veo súper varonil-

-¡siii!, mi tío Kanan en "EL MACHO"-

-¡claro que sí! ¡EL MACHO!- Kanan-san comenzó a flexionar los bíceps

-claro que si macho, ah, hola Mari-san- grite

-¡¿DONDE?!- de inmediato Kanan-san se arrojó tras la barra y todos reímos ante ese acto

-jajaja, el gran macho que le teme a su esposa- se burló Dia-san

-mira quien lo dice, ¿Maru-san sabe que estas aquí?-

-tú te callas Takami-san-

-No le hables así a Chika-chan hermano-

-s… si… Ruby-chan-

-bien calladito eh…-

-no digas nada Tsushima…-

El día paso así, sin duda, alguna, me hacía falta reírme así, ver a todos reír juntos, me trajo recuerdos… muchos recuerdos… recuerdos que movieron hasta la fibra más profunda de mi ser

-¿estás bien Riko-chan?- me pregunto Chika-chan

-s… si… es solo que… Suki…-

-¿pregunto por el otra vez?-

-si…- nos quedamos en silencio…ambas viendo la barra…- yo… quisiera… decirle la verdad…

_*CLINGGGGG*_

Se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada indicando que alguien había entrado… y ese momento… todo el bullicio y las risas pararon…

-quisiera decirle que su padre… no volverá…-

-no lo puedo creer…- Dijo Kanan-san…

-quisiera decirle que… su padre se fue…-

-acaso…-

-decirle que…- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos…- decirle que el mar me lo quito…o mejor dicho… no pude quitárselo al mar…-

-Disculpe…- fue en ese momento… que la escuche… esa voz… una gruesa voz… que me revolvió el alma y el corazón…

Lentamente… Chika-chan y yo nos dimos la vuelta… y… ahí estaba… frente a mí…

Era un hombre de cabellera ceniza, y barba de dios nórdico, de mirada azul profundo, azul como el mar…

-no puede ser…- Dia-san se acercó al hombre y lo tomo del hombro…- ¿eres tú?-

-es bueno verte Dia-san…-

-yo… yo… ¡pedazo de idiota!- con lágrimas en los ojos, Dia-san lo abrazo y de igual forma Kanan-san y Ruby-chan

-Mami… ¿Quién es ese hombre?- se escuchó la voz de mi pequeña quien se escondió detrás de mi

-¿Mami?...- pregunto el, y todos se separaron de su lado –yo… lo siento… no quería…- su mirada se puso triste y miro a la pequeña que se escondía- ho… hola…- se agacho hasta quedar a su altura…

-Suki…- puse mi mano es hombro y la moví un poco al frente- te están saludando amor…-

-ho… hola…- dijo ella, apretando su juguete, cosa que el vio

-ese… ese un juguete muy bonito…- dijo el

-es uchichi…- dijo ella-

-¿me lo prestarías?-

-¡NO!- dijo firme- es de mi mami… mi papi se lo regalo…- y con esas palabras…

Pude notar como la respiración de You-kun se volvió agitada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar…- tú…. Tu papi ¿dices?-

-si…- él se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo movió hacia atrás

-You-kun…- hable por fin…- ella…-

El lentamente estiro su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Suki, quien extrañamente se dejó tocar…- ¿papi?- como si su sangre la llamara, ella se acercó a él y también toco su mejilla

-aquello que el mar te ha quitado…- dijo el

-el mar te lo devolverá…- termino ella…. ¿Cómo era eso? Posible…. –Papi…-

-hija…-

Sin decir nada más… Ambos se abrazaron…

-Riko-chan…- dijo el sin despegarse de Suki…- se puse de pie, cargando a mi… nuestra pequeña….- sus ojos azules se cruzaron con mis ojos ámbar… como aquella vez donde nos entregamos… igual que aquel día cuando se fue…- con esos ojos… puedes apartar a un marinero del mar…-

…

…

…

-Bienvenido a Casa… You-kun…-

-Bienvenido a Casa… Papi…-

-Estoy en casa… Riko-Chan… para siempre…-

…

…

…

**"_And the sailors said Brandy you're a fine girl, what a good wife would you be_**

**_Yeha! Your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_**

El mar era su vida, era su amante, su dama, pero… en su interior lo sabía, en tierra, había alguien que lo esperaba, alguien que lo amaba, en tierra tenía una razón por la cual volver, y sin importar cuán lejos estuviera, el siempre pensaría en volver… porque en sus ojos se perdió, en sus labios encontró el camino, en su cuerpo encontró su devoción y en su amor… su hogar…

...

...

* * *

**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**hasta aqui el fic :)**

**un one shot espero les haya gustado mi adaptacion de esta hermosa cancion, como?, no saben cual es?**

**bueeeeeeeeeeeenooo...**

**:p**

**se las dejo de tarea (brandy de looking glass) :p**

**sin nada por decir, mas que pedir disculpas por atracerme con "el club"**

**los dejo y nos veremos pronto, mas pronto de lo que creen ;)**

**bye bye**

**do your rubiest!**

**YOUSORO!**


End file.
